Rudolph The Red Nosed Bella
by LiveInLove
Summary: Bella gets a cold and tries to hide it from Edward. Is that even possible?


**Rudolph the Red Nosed Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only the plot of this story.**

Pulling the covers over my head, I tried my best to shield myself from the light escaping through my window. My head pounding, my body sore, and my nose felt as if it is fire. Last night I had gone through at least two boxes of tissues, and today is no different. Today i already went through three boxes of tissues, which is bad considering it is only about 7 in the morning.

My body shivered under the heaps of blankets I put myself in. The draft coming in from the window is no help either. I had expected Edward to come last night, but I forgot about the small detail of him going on a hunting trip. He is due here in less than an hour to take me to his house, and let me tell you. I am in no condition what-so-ever to go anywhere.

I especially didn't want Edward to see me like this. He went crazy last week when I had gotten a paper cut. I could only imagine him seeing me like this. It took all my effort to sit up, which I instantly regretted it. My body shook even more as the blankets fell off my aching body.

I have to at least look presentable. Maybe then I will have the chance to fool him into staying here.

As I walked to the bathroom, I could hear the footsteps of Charlie on the hardwood floor. Words couldn't explain how grateful I am that Billy is taking him fishing. For one thing we were running out and also because I didn't want to be around him. He would probably tell me to see a doctor.

My eyes squeezed shut as I flicked the lights on in the bathroom. The light, to bright for me, added to the pounding that was already occupying my head. The natural light flowing through the window is plenty.

Turning the nozzle on the shower, the room quickly filled with steam. Reaching in the cabinet, I pulled out the day quill cold medicine and took a swig of it. Cringing, I swallowed the vile liquid.

Pealing my clothes off I, threw them in the hamper before stepping into the shower. The steam seemed to somewhat help with my clogged nose. I used my dark green wash cloth to attempt to rid myself of my Rudolph nose.

I let out a small yelp when the soap slipped from my clumsy hands, landing on my toe in the process. I have to remember to be more careful. I tend to be even clumsier when I'm sick – if that's even possible.

Turning the shower off, I wrapped myself in a big white towel. The color clashed against my already pale skin, making me look sicker than I am. Taking out the hair dryer, I began to try to fix my hair. It took me longer than it usually did. My legs are not cooperating with me today. They feel like they could collapse at any moment.

After about 20 minutes, I was finally satisfied with my hair. Soft curls fell on my shoulder. Putting the hair dryer back, I took out my make-up. This is going to be a challenge. After caking on my foundation, I put a brown eye shadow on to hide my watery eyes. A glossy light pink lip gloss hid my chapped lips.

Looking in the mirror, I wasn't impressed. He was someone who couldn't be fooled. Who am I kidding? I look even sicker with make-up. I scrubbed all my work off my face and started over. I applied some mascara to my eyelashes and light foundation around my nose. A strawberry Chap Stick coated nicely along my lips. I am as satisfied as I could be with my plain look. I don't know how I ever appealed to Edward.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed I only had about ten minutes. I knew I shouldn't have taken so long in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here? I feel bad about always leaving you," I heard Charlie call up as I passed the hallway.

"I have things to do. Bye dad." It was a good thing Charlie doesn't notice much. If he was like my mother, he would have been up here at the first sound of my voice. I watched him leave with a wave and a smile before I rushed into my room. Grabbing a tissue off my nightstand, I blew my nose, probably rubbing off all residue of foundation in the process.

Walking to my closet, I began to decide what to wear. Well I know what I want to wear – my holy t-shirt and old sweatpants. That won't go over so well with Alice though. I know Edward was too polite to say anything though. There was no way that I would be able to wear jeans and a dress is out of the question.

Five minutes left. Five whole minutes left until I have to put on this whole big act. My hands landed on a purple juicy sweat suit. I smiled to myself. It was perfect. Alice had gotten it for me when I was visiting my mother. It still had the tag on it signaling that I hadn't worn it yet. I dropped my towel and slipped it the outfit on. It was comfortable – too comfortable

By the time I got dressed and found some decent sandals, I walked out of my closet and found Edward on the rocking chair.

"Good morning, love." In less than a second he was at my side kissing my forehead. His lips froze there. Great, he knows.

"Bella, are you feeling alright? Your head feels like it's on fire." His eyes filled with worry is making me feel bad for doing what I am about to do.

"Yea, I just came out of the shower. I turned it on really hot." I thanked the lord that my voice sounds normal.

I guess that medicine was kicking in. Now only if it will work miracles on my sore body.

"Whatever you say, love. Now are you ready to go?" I watched him smirk as he took a hold of my arm, getting ready to put me on his back. I groaned to myself as my aching cold limbs fell into Edward cold hands.

"You sure you don't want to stay here and lay around all day?" Stupid; stupid move. Now he will know something's up.

Why love, don't you want to see Alice? She has some new clothes for you. Don't worry, we won't stay long." He kissed my temple before attempting to pick me up again.

"No wait, can we try something else?" I don't think I could hold myself up on his back by myself.

He let go of my arm, allowing me to walk to his front. My arms wrapped around his stone cold neck.

"Why the sudden change, love?" I heard him murmur as he lifted my frail body into his arms.

It is as if he didn't use any effort at all. Though my body began to shudder against him, I didn't mind. I feel safe in his arms. Free from any accidents my body was prone to exhibit today.

I closed my eyes and settled myself against him. I could feel my nose beginning to run. I knew I should have stuffed extra tissues into my pocket before I left.

Within the next minute we were out the window and running. It is days like these where I wish we had taken the car.

We got to his house in no time, which is no surprise. As he set me on my feet, I stumbled back. Cool strong arms circled around my waist as I was imagining the impact of the hard ground.

"You're not too good on your feet today are you, love?" Edward said with concerned eyes.

"I just want to get this over with." I mumbled. I am in no mood to be around people today. All I wan to do was lay in bed with a box of tissues and cough drops.

I felt Edward's finger tips graze the side of my face. "One hundred and two," I heard him growl to himself.

"What?" What a random thing for him to say.

"Nothing Bella let us go up to my room, shall we?" As much as I want to I don't think I could make it up those stairs.

"Hi Bella," Alice danced across the main floor, twirling as she went along.

"Hi Alice. Edward and I are just going to go up to his room." I responded as I grabbed a firm grip on the stairs. It took me longer to walk up than usual, but Edward showed no signs to hurry me along. As always he is being the perfect gentleman.

On the last step I stumbled. Edward arms slips under my body and carried me with ease. I couldn't take it any longer. My cold was getting the best of me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I heard Edward whisper.

I stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling of my legs not aching. He gently set me down on the bed and pulled the covers around me. At this point I was so incoherent; I didn't even realize when he got in next to me.

"Go to sleep love, that cold will be gone in no time." I should have known not to trick a Vampire.

"You knew since you were in my room this morning and you didn't say anything?" My voice was raspy, the cold medicine now wearing off.

"Actually love, I knew even before then. Alice told me." I smiled and turned over snuggling into his body. This is certainly one of my favorite ways to get over a cold.

**Well, tell me what you think. Please REVIEW and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
